


Yet Through It All

by NonCanonMCDStories (OMsRandomWriter)



Series: Always Shad [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Shad AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/NonCanonMCDStories
Summary: Always Shad AU is an AU in which Aaron Lycan was never real. Instead, Shad is human and free of corruption after having been reborn many times over. What will happen when Aphmau meets an angry, vengeful demigod rather than a grieving husband out for blood? How much can the timeline bend before it breaks? When can Shad get it out of his head that being happy doesn't mean the end of everything he loves?!





	Yet Through It All

“_ How long do you think we’ll be able to live…? _”

“_ Forever… with each other. _”

* * *

Lord Aaron Lycan never existed.

Or, rather, he never existed in a way that matters the most; when he had been born thirty five years ago, he had been empty, thought soulless to most. His family, however, knew what had happened and feared the little boy, unsure of how to continue, for Aaron Lycan wasn’t human in the least bit.

A legend had been passed down through his father’s side, that ever three generations, an old god, a demon of the worst degree, would be reborn as human. No one was quite sure when it would happen, or how, and most definitely not why, but it always happened.

At least, not until the little boy, at age five, sat across from his parents, eyes far too serious, and spoke words he should not have known.

“I am the Realm Breaker Shad reborn.”

And, well, if the family was suddenly over protective of their youngest son, who was it for an outsider to tell them wrong?

* * *

Falconclaw rose to be a small, but stable farming village, and when Shad, Aaron to strangers and friends alike, turned 20, he claimed his title as Lord, marrying his courted a year later. For six years, the couple worked alongside the guards and farmers, building trust and love in the community.

When Shad learned he was to be a father, he wept in both fear and amazement, for every time he was told he was to be a father, he was still always so shocked and happy, so filled with the same joyous pain that came with the realization you were going to be a parent-

But Lily’s pregnancy was difficult, and there were many days when he found himself praying to his lost Lady that if he could only gain back one power, it would be his healing so he could stop his wife’s pain and provide her some sense of comfort. And then-

And then Jacob was born, and he was _ beautiful _, and as Shad held him close the first night, comforting him as Lily rested, he could not stop his tears, gently tracing the boy’s cheek with a finger. “Promise me you will be so much more than I ever could,” he murmured. “Promise me you will never see the name ‘Shad’ as the evil thing they have painted in the Matron’s books.”

* * *

Jacob proved to be every bit his father’s son, constantly running into trouble and into the woods with nothing but a wooden sword to defend himself with. At five, he’d already managed to break an arm falling out of a tree, and at six, he got a long scar down his back from a lynx. Lily and Shad often joked that he was going to send them to an early grave.

* * *

At 34, Shad never expected to be having to bury not only his wife and child, but also entire village and wandering traders to boot. Anyone within the 30 miles had been killed, all due to the silly little amulet in his hands. His son was supposed to have been the one to have this, not him.

His son was supposed to be alive.

Rage, pure and unadulterated rage filled him as he stared at the amulet longer, black eyes slowly morphing into familiar red.

Zan Ro’Meave was going to _ pay _ for what he did.


End file.
